Vilewson
Vilewson was the merged tribe from Survivor: Argentina. The clear divide between the original Trelew and Rawson members plagued the beginning of the merge. However, it soon became apparent that Trelew gained the numbers and despite more people in the minority, the core made it to the end with each other. Their tribe colour was black. Members *Cami from Survivor: Borneo and Survivor: Japan a feisty woman unafraid to strategise and better her position in the game. *Cara, the underdog from Survivor: Malaysia who tried as hard as she could until the majority felt she was too large a threat. *Destiny, a contestant from Survivor: Vanuatu who was obsessed with creating a females alliance but was soon a target. *Ellody, an early boot from Survivor: Samoa who emerged as a power player and the biggest threat to win during her time on Survivor: Cambodia. *Godfrey, one of the majority with Natalie during Survivor: New Zealand who was shortly voted out when she flipped. *Jeremy C., who was screwed over by the Double Tribal Council of Survivor: Borneo and was blindsided by his majority alliance during the tribe expansion of Survivor: Cambodia. *Lateysha, a follower of Natalie's rule during Survivor: New Zealand who was quickly voted out when she didn't need her anymore. *Rick, an athletic player from Survivor: Worlds Apart and Survivor: Cambodia who constantly berated for his wishy washy strategy. *Sarge, the first eliminated from Survivor: Thailand II due to a powerful women's alliance. *Scoop, a player who during Survivor: Thailand II followed what most of the group wanted until the majority alliance picked Scoop and his crew off. *Symon who controlled a majority of the game during Survivor: Thailand II with his men's alliance until the unmerge twist proved his demise. *Tiarn, one member of the Escameca alliance of Survivor: Worlds Apart who was voted out as a result of a second tribe switch. Tribe History On Day 22, the Viedma, Rawson and Trelew tribes merged into one. The original Rawson and the original Trelew tribes were on opposing sides of the merged tribe, each with five members each. Godfrey, the only remaining Asian and Sarge, the only remaining Hispanic were then put on the outs. Godfrey and Sarge were then invited to join Rawson by their group, having two more numbers than Trelew. At the first tribal council, Destiny and Lateysha felt Godfrey was more of a threat and they voted for him, but the votes were tied between Lateysha and Ellody. At the end of the revote, the Trelew tribe had more power and with more convincing, Destiny flipped and made Ellody the first member of the jury. With the power on their side, the Trelew Alliance voted out Sarge, Scoop and Godfrey eliminating them all. Godfrey earned a voting advantage during the reward challenge on Day 29. When he was voted out without playing the advantage, Godfrey passed it on to Destiny. She played it at the next tribal council to even the playing field between her alliance and the Trelew Alliance. She denied Cara the right to vote and could vote twice, meaning the end result was a tied vote between Lateysha and Cara. At the revote, the Rawson Alliance convinced all of the Trelew Alliance besides Symon to send home Cara. Even with the loss of Cara, the Trelew Alliance had stronger connections with each other. At the next three tribal councils, the Rawson Alliance was picked off. This resulted in the eliminations of Lateysha, Destiny and Jeremy who were all unable to secure immunities and save themselves. With only four members of Trelew left in the game and no other castaways, the group was forced to turn on each other. Cami was the target of the boys, who reeled in Tiarn for support. However, Cami won individual immunity and Tiarn was the target, becoming the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Cami was reprimanded by the jury for playing a villainous game and lying to Jeremy and Lateysha when they helped her. The jury believed that Rick had a better strategic game than his previous incarnations and was able to show his loyalty. However, some criticised his inability to make hugely significant moves. Symon was praised by the jury for his strong gameplay and ability to make social bonds with all members of the tribe, regardless of being in an alliance with him. In the end, Symon won the title of Sole Survivor after earning Tiarn, Jeremy, Lateysha, Cara, Sarge, Scoop and Ellody. Trivia *Vilewson is one of four tribes to implement the voting advantage following Jacaré, Chuay Jai and Rangatira. Category:Argentina Tribes Category:Tribe